1. Field
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to methods and compositions for reducing stress corrosion cracking in steel vessels used for storing and/or transporting ethanol-containing fluids.
2. Description of Related Art
Ethanol is becoming an increasingly important resource in the United States and around the world, particularly for use as fuel or a fuel additive. For instance, the United States requires gasoline sold in certain areas of the country to contain a designated percentage of oxygenates, the most common of which being ethanol and methyl-t-butyl ether (“MTBE”). However, MTBE has recently been found to contaminate ground water supplies. Thus, the demand for ethanol in the United States is higher than ever. To cope with this demand, increased supplies of ethanol are being transported using various means from the heartland, where the majority of U.S. ethanol is produced, to coastal regions, where the majority of ethanol is consumed. It has been observed, however, that transportation and storage of ethanol, and particularly fuel grade ethanol, can cause stress corrosion cracking in steel vessels used in transporting and storing ethanol. Accordingly, methods and compositions may be desired to mitigate such stress corrosion cracking.